You Should Have Lied
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: A Faberry story. Rachel and Quinn's relationship was going great until Quinn did something stupied and Rachel wishes she had lied about it.  Better than the summery I promise


**AN:Another Faberry story. This one is just a short oneshot that was inspired by longislandhottie9 and the song You Should Have Lied by Stephanie Mcintosh (The song Rachel sings in the fic) Enjoy!**

Rachel sat in her usual seat in the all too familer room. She heard her fellow Glee clubers chatting amongst themselves, laughing cheerfully while she sat there with a bleeding heart. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she didn't need to look up to know who it was. Nobody noticed the tears that stung in her eyes but then again, few people liked her enough to even notice she was in the room. She was forlorn in the world as far as she could tell. She let her locks of wavy brown hair fall around her face like a curtain, shilding her from onlooking eyes.

"Okay you guys," Mr. Shuster called, intering the room, "Today we are going to be-" he stopped immediately as he saw Rachel's state. "Um, Rachel? Are you okay?" The brunett shook her head not looking up. "May I be excused?" she asked in a shaky voice. Not waiting for an answer, she stood up and bolted from the room.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" a soft voice asked, slipping into the abandoned janitors closet in which the brunett was curently hidding. It was Kurt.<p>

"How did you find me?" she asked through carless sobs.

"Rachel you showed me this place remember? You said something about this being a greiving room if I remember correctly." He sighed and sat on the dusty ground beside her, "Now tell me whats up,"

"I-its Quinn," she stammored out looking up at him, "She- she… cheated…"

"What?" Kurt looked stunned.

"She cheated… with Finn…" Kurt pulled her to him and rocked her gently.

"How do you know?" he whispered to her.

"She told me… I asked her about it and she told me…"

"What did you do?"

"She said she was sorry and I said its okay, like and idiot."

"It's not okay is it Rach?" He knew the answer already to that question.

"No…"

"Then you have to say something! Like now,"

"I wanted to sing a song but…" He stopped her before she could say anything else and said, "But nothing. She has to know how you really feel. Come on," He helped her to her feet and walked her back to the chior room.

* * *

><p>The performance stopped as the two stepped in. "Rachel?" Quinn asked suddenly worried.<p>

"What?" she shot at the blond whose eyes widened.

"Your still mad?" she asked, "I said I was sorry and I didn't lie to you! I told you the truth!"

"Well mabey you should have lied!" she cried. Kurt, knowing the song Rachel had planned on singing, took this as an opertunity to begin playing. Even though tears were still fighting to fall, she maintained composure and took a deep breath.

_It doesn't matter  
>That you had the courage to tell me<br>The easy way out  
>Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me<em>

_What do I care?_  
><em>If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?<em>  
><em>I'm standing here<em>  
><em>Looking at someone who doesn't<em>  
><em>Know they blew it, yeah<em>

_You should have lied_  
><em>Cause' your stupid mistake<em>  
><em>Made my world crash down<em>  
><em>Now its goodbye<em>  
><em>No you can't take it back<em>  
><em>Once the truth has come out of your mouth<em>  
><em>So you tried to be honest<em>  
><em>But honesty blew it this time<em>  
><em>You should have lied<em>

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it_  
><em>It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it<em>

_What would I care_  
><em>If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?<em>  
><em>This isn't fair<em>  
><em>'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh<em>

_You should have lied_  
><em>Cause' your stupid mistake<em>  
><em>Made my world crash down<em>  
><em>Now its goodbye<em>  
><em>No you can't take it back<em>  
><em>Once the truth has come out of your mouth<em>  
><em>So you tried to be honest<em>  
><em>But honesty blew it this time<em>  
><em>You should have lied<em>

_I don't get it_  
><em>Where was your conscience when<em>  
><em>You were with her<em>  
><em>Couldn't you hear it scream out?<em>

_You should have lied_  
><em>Cause' your stupid mistake<em>  
><em>Made my world crash down<em>  
><em>Now its goodbye<em>  
><em>No you can't take it back<em>  
><em>Once the truth has come out of your mouth<em>  
><em>So you tried to be honest<em>  
><em>But honesty blew it this time<em>  
><em>You should have lied, oohh ohh ohh,<em>

_It doesn't matter_  
><em>That you had the courage to tell me.<em>

"I'm sorry Quinn," she cried, "I loved you and you broke my heart. I can't do this anymore."

With that, the brunett was out the door again leaving the blond to wallow in her tears in front of everyone_._

**AN: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this or not. *sigh***


End file.
